helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Otsuka Aina
|image = OtsukaAina2019.jpg |caption = Otsuka Aina, 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 153cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, actress, model |active = 2011–2018 |agency = (2011-2012) (2012-2013) |label = (2011-2013) |mcolor = Orange |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join = February 3, 2013 |left = July 5, 2013 |days = 5 Months, 2 Days |debutsingle = Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne |lastsingle = Ten Made Nobore! |group2 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation2 = 12th Generation |join2 = June 20, 2011 |days2 = 2 Years, 16 Days |graduate2 = July 5, 2013 |blog = |twitter = |instagram = |autograph = }}Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) is a former Japanese pop singer once under Hello! Project. She is a former member of Juice=Juice and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced as a trainee at a fanclub event in June 2011. It was announced on July 5, 2013 that she had withdrawn from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice, subsequently leaving Hello! Project. From April 2014 to April 2018, she was active as an independent solo idol and actress. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Otsuka Aina was born on April 3, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2010 In 2010, Otsuka participated in the Morning Musume 9ki Audition. She sang "EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!" by ℃-ute, and managed to become a finalist, but was not chosen to enter Morning Musume. 2011 On June 20, as the Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition was occurring, it was revealed that Otsuka would be joining Hello Pro Egg alongside Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami."ハロプロ エッグ 2011 発表会～9月の生タマゴShow！～" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2011-06-20. Later that year, she participated in the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! auditions, but failed to pass. On September 11, she made her debut as a Hello Pro Egg member at the Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. 2012 In summer 2012, while practicing for a S/mileage concert, Otsuka injured her ankle and was unable to participate as a back dancer. In September 2012, Hello Pro Kenshuusei announced their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!, and Otsuka was one of the chosen Kenshuusei to sing in the song alongside Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Hamaura Ayano. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Otsuka would be debuting in a new unit called Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. On June 8, it was announced that Otsuka had suffered a hip/lower back injury before the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, afterwards she went to the doctors and was diagnosed with muscle strain/contusion on her left hip, because of this injury she was unable to sing and dance in an event on June 9. On June 13, Otsuka participated in an Ikebukuro Sunshine city event, due to her hip injury she remained off stage for most of the event. Towards the end of the event, Otsuka appeared on stage and Tsunku announced Juice=Juice's major debut, while the other Juice=Juice members cheered and cried, Otsuka stood still with no reaction to the news. This was her last event as a member of Juice=Juice. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka withdrew from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to issues with her contract and family.UP-FRONT PROMOTION. "Juice=Juice 大塚愛菜に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Fanclub. 2013-07-05. Because of the withdrawal, Otsuka didn't receive a graduation ceremony. Following her departure, the Hello! Project Store was forced to stop selling items with images of Otsuka, including Juice=Juice group items. Her profile was eventually removed a few days later. 2014 On April 20, Otsuka performed at the Shisui Deux cafe. On April 22, Otsuka started her official Ameba blog, she mentioned in her first post that she wants to sing again, and would do her best from this point on, proceeding step-by-step. Girls News posted an article saying that Otsuka would be resuming public life. On July 5, Otsuka held her first solo event, titled "Otsuka Aina, Otsuka de Utau ♪", at the Shisui Deux café. 2015 On April 3, she held a birthday event at Shibuya Star Lounge. On November 15, Otsuka announced she would be releasing her first indie singles called "Dreamer", which is an original song she first performed on March 15.https://twitter.com/aina_otsuka43/status/577097140092039168 The single will be released on November 29.https://twitter.com/aina_otsuka43/status/665846921487978496 2016 On November 6, Otsuka blogged that she was still supporting Juice=Juice from the shadows and wishes she could attend their Budokan concert. She, however, had her own event that evening. http://ameblo.jp/ainaotsuka/entry-12217063614.html On November 8, Otsuka visited Budokan for Up Up Girls (Kari)'s concert. https://twitter.com/aina_otsuka43/status/795968020824735745 2018 On April 3, Otsuka held a birthday live event, where she announced her sudden retirement from show business.https://twitter.com/aina_otsuka43/status/981177188794826753 Personal Life Education= When Otsuka debuted as a member of Juice=Juice in February 2013, she was a second year middle school student. She graduated from high school on March 11, 2017.https://twitter.com/aina_otsuka43/status/840415716721352704 |-|Name Meaning= Otsuka's given name, "Aina", means love (愛; ai) combined with vegetables (菜; na). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Otsuka Aina: *'Tsukapon' (つかぽん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜) *'Nickname:' Tsukapon (つかぽん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 153cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member **2013-07-05: Withdrew *'Former Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color):' Orange *[[Hello! Project|'Hello Project Groups:']] **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Playing Sports, Dancing, Listening to Music *'Specialty:' Golf, Sports like Soccer, Cooking *'Scared of:' Blood, Scorpions *'Favorite Food:' Grapes *'Favorite Groups:' ℃-ute, Morning Musume *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Otakebi Boy WAO!, Bokura no Kagayakihttps://twitter.com/aina_otsuka43/status/601385519365271553 *'Looks up to:' Natsuyaki Miyabi, Okai Chisato, Umeda Erika and ℃-ute Works Internet *2013.04.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Magazines *2013.xx.xx UTB+ Vol 214 (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.07.22 Girls! (with Juice=Juice, released after departure) Music Videos *2014 Ichijiku (イチヂク) - Jitsumami Shojo (自撮少女) Theater *2014.12.17~21 Seven Friends Seven Minutes Trivia *She auditioned because she wanted to meet Okai Chisato. * She became a Hello! Project fan after she saw the music video to ℃-ute's "Tokaikko Junjou". * When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered ℃-ute. * Her closest friend within Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Mogi Minami. * Her best sports are golf and soccer, the former of which she had played since first grade. *Wants to try bungee jumping at an amusement park. *She participated in the 9th, 10th and 11th generation Morning Musume auditions, and S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions, but failed. *She has been a back dancer in various concerts for Mano Erina. *Tsunku's comment on her: "An exceptional person left from the final round of the 9th generation Morning Musume Audition, Her voice quality through the mic is something that draws you in". *She said her favorite member in Morning Musume is Ikuta Erina. *She gave Kanazawa Tomoko a present for her 18th birthday, just three days before she left Juice=Juice. *She says her source of energy is looking at Okai Chisato and Natsuyaki Miyabi photos. *Brief glimpses of her can be spotted in the MVs for Romance no Tochuu (featured on Hello! Station), and Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT). *A photo of Otsuka and Juice=Juice members promoting Romance no Tochuu was leaked. *Anican R YanYan made a mistake on their Vol. 11 (November 11, 2013) information, they claimed that Otsuka would be featured, instead of Kanazawa, promoting Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu. See Also *Gallery:Otsuka Aina *List:Otsuka Aina Discography Featured In *List:Otsuka Aina Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Twitter *Instagram *Official Blog "HAPPY DIARY" (inactive) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2013, December 2012, September 2012, June 2012, March 2012 *Hello! Project departure announcement de:Otsuka Aina es:Otsuka Aina it:Otsuka Aina Category:Soloists Category:2011 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:April Births Category:1998 Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Orange Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Aries Category:Blood Type O Category:2013 Departures Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Otsuka Aina Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Retired Category:Tiger